


bite the bullet

by LoveOnTheWater



Series: idioms [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Summary: It happens all at once and within an eternity. Katara watches as she loses him.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: idioms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144904
Kudos: 1





	bite the bullet

There's blood on the stones and it's not coming off. The garish crimson stares at her like a shock of death, daring Katara to attempt a revolt.

As if it is aware of the permanence of death. Of the fragility of life.

The blood mocks her as her stomach turns and spills its contents all over the floor, intermingling with the blood.

His body is still, long drained of any life. She closes her eyes and finally knows what dying is like. 

Zuko is gone and Katara wishes to follow him more than any earthly ties bind her.

So she does. Then the blood on the floor spills underneath the door and into the hall.


End file.
